parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bagheera and the Guard/Bagheera and the Conductor
Cast * Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Thomas * Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) as Henry * Bella/Belle (Pokemon) as Annie/Clarabel * Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) as Bertie (cameo) * Roger (101 Dalmatians) as Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) * Everyone else as Themselves Transcript Bagheera the Panther is very proud of his route. He thinks it's the most important part of the jungle. His two Pokemon, Bella and Belle agree with him. Bella can only take men, but Belle can take men, luggage and the guard. They are both old need new petals, but Bagheera loves them very much. As they run backwards and forwards along the path, they sing songs to each other. When Bagheera starts from a station, he sings, "Oh, come along, we're rather late, oh, come along, we're rather late." And the ducks sing, "We're coming along, we're coming along." "They don't mind what Bagheera sings to them because they know he is trying to please Roger Radcliffe. And they know too that if Bagheera is cross, he's not cross with them. One day, they had to wait for Sulley's passengers, which made Bagheera very cross." "How can I run my route properly if Sulley is always late? He doesn't realize that Roger depends on me." Bagheera growled impatiently. He wanted to leave, but he had to wait for Sulley's passengers. At last, Sulley came. "Where have you been, lazybones?" asked Bagheera. "Oh dear, my body is out of order. No one understands my case. You don't know what I suffer," moaned Sulley. "Rubbish!" said Bagheera. "You're too fat! You need exercise!" The guard blew his whistle, and Bagheera started so quickly that he left him behind. The guard waved his red flag to stop Bagheera, but he was well on his way hurrying out of the station." "Come along, come along," puffed Bagheera. But Belle didn't want to come." "I've lost my nice guard, I've lost my nice guard," she sobbed. Bella tried to tell Bagheera what had happened. "We haven't a guard, we haven't a guard!" But he was hurrying and wouldn't listen. Bella and Belle tried to stop, but they couldn't without the guard. "Where is our guard? Where is our guard?" they cried. But Bagheera didn't stop till they came to a signal. "Bother that signal!" said Bagheera. "What's the matter?" "I don't know," said his driver. "The guard will tell us in a minute." They waited and waited, but the guard didn't come. "Hey! Where is the guard?" shouted Bagheera. "We've left him behind," sobbed Bella and Belle together. Everyone looked, and there was the guard running as fast as he could along the path with his flags in one hand and his whistle in the other. He was very hot. So he had a drink, and told them all about it. "I'm very sorry, Mr. Guard," said Bagheera. "It wasn't your fault, Bagheera," he replied. "Look, the signal is down. We can go. Let's make up for lost time." Bella and Belle were so pleased to have their guard again that they sang,"As fast as you like, as fast as you like," to Bagheera all the way. They reached the end of the route quicker than ever before Category:Parodies